Nrrrd Grrrl
by Ka-chan93
Summary: Olivia Reese is the new girl at McKinley High. And an outcast. A Nerd. As she bonds with the Glee kids, she finds good friends, and maybe some romance? It all started with a slushie, but will it end with one, as well? OC/OC. Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**I was talking to my friend about how I was pissed because I couldn't try out for The Glee Project, because I wasn't 18 yet. I keep talking about how while Glee is all about outcasts, they're missing the biggest outcast of all.**

**A nerd.**

**And Artie doesn't count. He knows too much pop culture to be a **_**real**_** nerd.**

**I was talking about how I should tweet/message/contact Ryan Murphy and tell him that, when I had a thought. **

**I thought I'd try to write a fanfiction depicting what my nerdy character would be like, and how she might act at McKinley.**

**So, here's me as a Glee character. Please don't think that I'm being egotistical. This is just me imagining what it'd be like to be a character.**

**I do not own anything Glee related**

* * *

><p>New town. New school. New people to taunt me.<p>

I was never on top of the popularity pyramid. If fact, I was comfortable at the bottom; it made it easier to be invisible. And being me, that's how I preferred it.

You can't get hurt if you don't let anyone close.

I pulled on the hood of my jacket, trying to cover my face as much as possible. If the actual _size_ of the town wasn't enough, the way that the other students were staring at me was enough proof.

This was a _small_ town. They didn't get many newcomers.

I glanced down at my clothes. Was it a bad decision to wear my Wicked t-shirt and my TARDIS hat? Should I have left my Harry Potter bag with all my nerdy buttons at home? From the looks I was getting, I would guess that the answer was 'yes'.

Oh crap. I knew those kinds of people.

Ahead of me were a group of guys, all buffed up and acting like they were the kings of the school. They were all wearing red and white Letterman's jackets.

Jocks. A nerd's worst enemy.

I dipped my head as I passed them, trying to call as little attention to me as possible. Of course, it seemed that the jocks had some kind of nerd radar, or something, because they seemed to target me.

As I passed them, I felt one of them reach out and shove me into the lockers. I looked up, the football player's frame towering over mine. The name on the jacket read "Azimio". He sneered at me, a somewhat cruel grin playing at his lips.

"Think you can get by us, new girl?" he asked. I took a sharp breath, lips quivering. It only made this 'Azimio's' grin grow. "You see, thing here at McKinley work in a certain way. And we _always_ make sure that our new students understand this." He reached his hand behind him, and I saw one of the other jocks hand him a slushie. Oh shit, this was not gonna be fun.

Before my brain could quite process what was going on, I felt a wave of extreme cold wash over me. My eyes burned. I let myself shudder as I felt pieces of crushed ice slip from my face and torso to the floor.

"I think you got the point." Azimio said.

"Is there a problem here?"

Oh crap. I blinked a few times, trying to get some of the slushie out of my eyes. It got a little better, but all I could see was the blurry image of someone _very_ familiar.

"Who the hell are you?" Azimio asked, and I was tempted to just tell him to shut up before he got punched in the face.

"Well, you're messing with my friend, here, and I don't take that lightly," the familiar voice said, and I could feel his anger level rising with every word.

Azimio suddenly let go of me as he stepped away, causing me to nearly lose my balance. "And what are you gonna do about that, huh?" Azimio asked.

Before he could reply, I managed to step between the two. "Let it go, Robbie. Let's just go," I said, pushing him away from Azimio. He resisted, but said nothing as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from the group of jocks. I closed my eyes as he led me through the hallways, just following him without talking. He stopped, finally, and I nearly bumped into him.

"Girl, are you alright?"

I smiled. "I'm fine, Robbie. I just need to get the slushie out of my eyes," I said, shrugging slightly. "Can you take me to the girls' bathroom?"

"Sure."

Robbie grabbed my arm again, dragging me along until we reached the bathroom.

"I'll be right back," I said as I stepped inside. As I wiped the slushie off of my face and clothes, I started humming, before the words escaped without my consent.

"_You're so hypnotizing_

_Could you be the devil?_

_Could you be an angel?_

_Your touch, magnetizing_

_Feels like I am floating_

_Leaves my body glowing_

_They say, be afraid_

_You're not like the others_

_Futuristic lover_

_Different DNA_

_They don't understand you"_

I closed my eyes, picturing that I was singing to the Doctor.

"_You're from a whole other world_

_A different dimension_

_You open my eyes_

_and I'm ready to go_

_Lead me into the light!_

_Kiss me._

_K-K-Kiss-"_

"Are you done yet?"

I grinned at Robbie's voice, impatient as he waited outside. I finished wiping my face, happy to have the slushie out of my eyes, before stepping outside.

"Do you have my hoodie?" I asked. "I could use it to cover up this mess." I gestured to my shirt, still wet from the slushie. Robbie simply handed me the hoodie before bidding me farewell and heading to his first class. I turned to head to my class, but literally bumped into someone.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," I said, biting my lip as I tried to steady myself.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

I looked up at the person, and my breathing hitched. The guy was tall and tan, and his hair was cut into a mohawk. What scared me, though, was the fact that he was wearing a Letterman's jacket just like Azimio.

I looked down and backed away a little bit, honestly scared of the jock in front of me.

"Are you alright?" he asked, stepping towards me.

"Um, yeah, I just," I bit my lip, trying to figure out what, exactly, to say. "Never had a good sense of balance. And I have a tendency to not look at where I'm going."

"Well, obviously, you're new here," he said, smirking in a way that didn't seem all that threatening, but somehow was still intimidating. "I'm Puck. Stick with me, and you're sure to be cool."

I looked at him disbelievingly. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm good."

"Obviously not," he said, gesturing to me. "It's your first day, and you've already gotten slushied."

I pursed my lips, clenching the strap of my bag. "I may be small and new, but I can damn well take care of myself, thank you very much." And with that, I turned and walked away from him without another word.

I chanced a look back as I rounded a corner, noticing he was staring after me, looking quite a bit more confused than when I ran into him.

Before I had a chance to ponder him much longer, I heard a warning bell ring and realized I wasn't sure where, exactly, my class was. "Shit." I said, digging through my bag to find my schedule.

Finally, I pulled the piece of paper out and glared at it. "What the hell does that even mean?" I muttered, sighing slightly and looking around like I was completely lost, which, it seemed like I was.

I jumped when I heard a kind, manly voice behind me. "Hi there."

I turned to face the voice and looked up at one of the tallest guys I had ever seen. "H-hi." I said, more than a little intimidated.

"You must be the new student." he said smiling, I could only nod. "You look lost."

I nodded again, and must have looked a little scared because he gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Mr. Schuester. I teach Spanish and coach the Glee club." My face lit up when I heard glee club and he smiled back at me. "So, you're lost on your way to your first class then?"

"Yeah, I uh, don't really know how to read this... these numbers look a little weird... way different than my old school's room numbers."

He smiled again and pointed to the room number next to the class time. "See, this is the hall code, 1 means North, 2 East, 3 South and 4 West, after that, it has the room number, each hall has number between 100 and 500, so, 1420 would be North hall, room number 420."

"Oh. Wow... that's kinda complicated... Thanks Mr. Schuester, but I'm pretty sure I'm late for class and on the opposite side of the school than I should be." I said starting to walk away, but stopping when I felt him place a hand on my shoulder.

"Would you like me to walk you to class and explain to your teacher why you're late?"

I nodded, blushing just a tiny bit when he smiled again and led the way.

"Oh, and please call me Mr. Schue."

The rest of the walk was spent in relative silence, and when we finally got to class I smiled and thanked him again.

"No problem Olivia, I'll see you in class later, and maybe even in glee club?"

I wasn't quite sure what to say, so I shrugged shyly. "M-maybe..."

After talking to my teacher, he gave me a two-finger salute and headed down the hallway, probably to his own class.

Ignoring the fact that _every single student_ in the room was looking at me, I sat down where my teacher instructed me to. I took out a notebook and pencil, and looked towards the front of the room, trying to ignore the holes being drilled into the back of my neck by the intense stares of the other students.

"Please take notes as we talk about the Quadratic Formula..."

Most of the day was boring. I had one class with Robbie-US History-but I found that the only thing that I could think about was Mr. Schue and the glee club.

"What has you so distracted?" Robbie asked during lunch, pulling me from my thoughts. "You've been poking the same piece of chicken with your fork for the last 15 minutes."

"Oh," I said, looking at my plate and putting down the fork. "Well, I ran into a teacher this morning, and he told me that there's a glee club here." Robbie's face lit up, looking much like how I figured mine did earlier. "He invited me to come."

"Can I come too?" He asked, excitement evident in his voice.

I shrugged. "Probably."

Robbie grinned and turned back to his food, while I became lost in my thoughts once more.

When the end of the school day came around, I was a ball of nerves-though I didn't let it show. Robbie and I walked together to the choir room, and stopped when we entered the room.

We were met by the stares of several students and Mr. Schue. Included in the group was the same guy that I ran into earlier-Puck, I believe he said his name was.

"Hey, it's you!" he exclaimed as he pointed at me, gaining the attention of a few of the other students.

"Who is she?" Another jock looking guy asked him, looking puzzled.

"_They_," Mr. Schuester cut in, walking towards us. "Are new students. Introduce yourselves."

Robbie, as always, spoke up first. "My name is Robbie Weaver, and I'm the baddest bitch in charge." He said, snapping his fingers like a diva. I noticed a thin Hispanic girl glare at him, but he was, as always, completely oblivious.

I realized a moment later that the whole room's eyes were on me and I blushed, looking down at my feet. "I-I'm Olivia Reese." I waved at them just slightly, chancing a glance up and noticing a feminine looking brunette boy staring at me.

"Alright guys, I can't just let you in without having you prove your singing ability." said Mr. Schue smiling at us. "So, why don't you each come up here and do an audition for us?"

Robbie didn't even wait for him to say anything else before he stepped up to the piano, told the pianist something, and moved to stand in front of the audience.

As Mr. Schuester escorted me to a seat, Robbie said, "This is 'Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me' by Elton John." I saw some dark haired girl with a somewhat big nose give him a dirty look-as if she didn't believe that he could sing it.

"_I can't light no more of your darkness_

_All my pictures seem to fade to black and white_

_I'm growing tired and time stands still before me_

_Frozen here on the ladder of my life"_

I saw a few mouths drop, no one expecting that voice to come out of his mouth. Not to sound cocky, but I couldn't wait to see their reaction to my voice.

"_It's much to late to save myself from falling_

_I took a chance and changed your way of fife_

_But you misread my meaning when i met you_

_Closed the door and left me blinded by the light_

_Don't let the sun go down on me_

_Although i search myself, it's always someone else i see_

_I'd just allow a fragment of your life to wander free_

_But losing everything is like the sun going down on me"_

There was applause as he finished, strutting over to grab the seat next to me.

"Your turn," he said.

I nervously got up and walked towards the band, rather than the piano. I told them my song, checking to make sure they knew it, before turning to face the rest of the glee club.

"This is 'Brick by Boring Brick' by Paramore."

I saw the girl give me the same look she gave Robbie, but I ignored her. Singing was the one thing I actually did have confidence in.

"_She lives in a fairy tale_

_Somewhere too far for us to find_

_Forgotten the taste and smell_

_Of the world that she's left behind_

_It's all about the exposure the lens I told her_

_The angles were all wrong now_

_She's ripping wings off of butterflies"_

The shock on everyone's faces was priceless. They never expected a short girl like me to be a belter like Hayley Williams.

"_Keep your feet on the ground_

_When your head's in the clouds_

_Well go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Ba da ba ba da ba ba ha"_

I let myself get lost in the music, letting go of any fears.

"_Well you built up a world of magic_

_Because your real life is tragic_

_Yeah you built up a world of magic_

_If it's not real_

_You can't hold it in your hand_

_You can't feel it with your heart_

_And I won't believe it_

_But if it's true_

_You can see it with your eyes_

_Oh, even in the dark_

_And that's where I want to be, yeah_

_Go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle"_

I let a smile show when several people joined me for the last part of the song.

"_Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_

_Ba da ba ba ba da ba ba_

_Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_

_Ba da ba ba ba ba ba ba!"_

There was a roar of applause, even from Mr. Schuester. I blushed from the attention and nodded my head in thanks, shuffling quickly back to my seat. Mr. Schuester stepped forward.

"Well, I don't even think we need to vote on this one," he said as he looked at Robbie and me. "Welcome to the glee club!" There was more applause and cheering. "Well, why doesn't everyone introduce themselves?"

The brunette boy I noticed before leaned forward and patted me on the shoulder. "My name's Kurt. I have a feeling we'll get along pretty well."

The girl who had acted so snooty towards us turned around and glared again. "I'm Rachel, and if you think you're gonna take this club from me, think again." my eyes widened slightly and I saw her smirk just a little. Wow. What a bitch.

A guy in a wheelchair with glasses waved, his expression kind. "I'm Artie."

The blonde next to him waved as well. "Brittany."

The Hispanic girl I saw glaring at Robbie earlier flipped her hair back. "Santana."

Quinn, Mike, Lauren, Tina, Mercedes, Sam, and Finn all introduced themselves, before Mr. Schue called for our attention.

"Well, now that we've got two new members, I need to go look for a different song for us to do," he said with a chuckle. "But before I say goodbye for today, I want to give you all a theme. The theme this week-" he paused as he wrote the word on the white board. "-is the past. I want each of you to choose a song that describes a person, an event, or something from your past. Well, that's it. See you guys next week!"

As Robbie and I were leaving-along with everyone else-Kurt stopped me by gently grabbing my shoulder.

"Hey, so I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out for some coffee?" He asked, smiling at me a little awkwardly.

I looked back and forth between him and Robbie, who just smiled at me and waved his hand. "You go ahead girl, I'll find something or someone to do with my time..." I saw him staring at the back of an attractive blonde boy-Sam I think was him name-before he ran off.

Kurt pulled a face, and I couldn't resist asking, "what's that for?"

"Uhm, Sam's not gay... at all. I would know, I crushed on him for about a week when he first moved here."

I giggled and he looked at me like I had two heads. "What?" I asked, checking to make sure my clothes weren't even more messed up than previously.

"Nothing... you just... sounded like you knew something."

I smiled, "oh, it's just that with Robbie, it doesn't matter how straight you are, if he wants it, he'll get it." I said, smiling as he offered his arm to me and we walked toward the parking lot. "Oh, I guess I'll need a ride home... I came with Robbie this morning."

Kurt nodded, not skipping a beat. "Sure thing, I can drop you by your place on the way back to mine. It will be good to know where you live anyway."

I smiled again and climbed into his truck after he held the door open. "Thank you sir." I said, earning a giggle.

"So, I know this perfect little coffee shop outside of town that's just to die for. Plus, I really want you to meet my boyfriend Blaine, I think he'll love you just as much as I do."

"So," I asked, glancing over at him as he climbed into the driver's seat. "What made you notice me?"

"Well, I saw your bag covered with buttons from musicals, and I just absolutely love that TARDIS hat of yours. I just knew that you were someone that I'd get along with."

I smiled softly, feeling somewhat special. No one had ever said anything like that to me before.

Kurt and I settled into a comfortable conversation, not even stopping as we got out of the car to go into the coffee shop. We got our drinks-him coffee and me hot chocolate; I couldn't stand coffee-and grabbed a booth by the window.

We continued our conversation for what seemed like an hour or so, but was probably only twenty minutes, and Kurt looked up as the door's bell tinkled and in walked one of the most beautiful men I had ever seen.

He waved at Kurt and came to sit down with us, pecking the brunette on the cheek. "So this must be that new friend you texted me about..?" he said, more of a statement than a question, and I blushed a little under his stare.

"Yep, this is Olivia!" Kurt said, scooting over so he could sit down. "Olivia, this is my boyfriend Blaine."

"It's nice to meet you," I said politely, not missing the way they looked at each other. We all fell into a vaguely awkward silence, with the two of them smiling across the booth at me, and I blurted out the first thing that came to mind to break it. "So Blaine, you look a _lot_ like Darren Chris from A Very Potter Musical."

Blaine let out a laugh, smiling warmly. "Yeah, I get that _a lot_. Only problem is, I don't have his hair," he said. I smiled in return, glad the awkwardness had disappeared. "So I hear you blew the glee club away today."

I blushed, biting my lip. "I don't know if 'blew away' is the right-"

"Oh, just admit it, Olivia!" Kurt exclaimed, interrupting me. "You blew them away. You were good enough for Rachel to threaten you."

Blaine whistled. "Wow, if Rachel threatened you, you _must _be good."

I blushed even more. I wasn't used to getting compliments like that; the only person who ever came close was Robbie, and that was one out of the many I knew. "Th-thanks," I managed to sputter, and I felt somewhat foolish.

Slowly-but surely-we all settled into a comfortable conversation, spanning from Doctor Who to Broadway and even to who were the most eligible guys at McKinley High.

I put my hands up in protest as they started to name guys I might like. "Guys, I'm flattered, but I'm not really looking to date right now."

"Why not?" Kurt asked, resting his chin on his hands. Both boys were staring at me with interest.

"I'm just not," I said cautiously, not comfortable enough to give away that detail of my life.

"Too bad," Blaine said with a shrug and a sympathetic smile.

I nodded and smiled a little awkwardly back at him, looking out of the window and noticing the sky getting dark.

I grabbed my phone and checked it for the time, my eyes widening when I saw it read 7:15. "Holy shit, I was supposed to be home to help my mom at 6 o'clock..." I said, checking the 13 text messages I had, 7 of which were from her.

The most recent one made me cringe.

_Olivia,_

_Where the hell are you?_

_I told you to be here an HOUR ago._

_You're so dead when you get home._

I looked up when I had finished and noticed the look of vague horror on Kurt's face. "Well, why are we still sitting here? Let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you guys think? Am I the only one who thinks that we need a nerd?<strong>

**I wanna thank my friend, Tres, for helping me write this. He's been a huge help!**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. Enjoy!**

**I don't own anything Glee related!**

We got me back to my apartment as fast as possible, and when I got inside, I found my mom sitting on the couch, fuming.

My mom was a heavier-set woman, with dark brown hair that was graying. "Where the hell have you been?" she asked, arms crossed over her chest. "You were supposed to be back over an _hour_ ago!"

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I got caught up," I said, walking over to hang my jacket up. "I actually made friends, mom."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her make a face like 'Really? _You _made friends?', but I ignored it as I turned to her.

"We went to a cafe and talked. Their names are Kurt and Blaine. They're the ones who just dropped me off." I turned to go back to my room. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to do my homework."

I quickly finished my homework. The teachers hadn't given me much, as it was my first day. And it was now the weekend.

For once, I went to bed early that night. I planned to wander around downtown most of tomorrow, so I wanted to make sure I got some rest.

Downtown Lima was beautiful. It was a pretty small town, but it was still beautiful.

I found my way into a small book store, immediately looking for something interesting. I was ecstatic to find a couple of Doctor Who novels, and I sat down to start reading.

"Nice choice."

Startled, I looked up from my book to see a boy standing in front of me. He was tall with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He was definitely cute (though, not in the typical way) but what caught my attention was his t-shirt.

He was wearing a light blue t-shirt with a picture of David Tennant that said 'Trust me, I'm the Doctor'.

"Nice shirt," I said with a smile.

He looked down at himself almost as if he had forgotten what he was wearing, and chuckled. "Ha, thanks." He sat down in the armchair next to me and picked up the second book I had pulled off the shelf to look at it.

He smiled moments after seeing the cover and turned it around. I noticed it was the novelization of the episode where the Doctor first meets Donna. "I love _The Runaway Bride_." he said, flipping it open and glancing down at a page in the middle.

I smiled a little awkwardly and went back to my book. looking up a few minutes later when I heard him laugh.

"Donna's so funny, I think she's the best of the Doctor's companions, by far."

I smiled widely and nodded. "Me too! Rose was just kind of annoying, and then I thought Martha was a little bit.. like a filler character..." I trailed off, realizing I had started to gush a little.

He nodded as if he understood perfectly. "Yeah, I miss the days of Tennant as the Doctor. Eleven is just kind of... flat..." He said, also trailing off into silence.

I smiled again. "Me too. Matt Smith just doesn't do it for me."

"Yeah, and don't even get me started on Rory and Amy. If ever there was a couple with issues." He said, laughing just a little.

I chuckled too and closed my book, holding out my hand. "I'm Olivia." I said, thinking to myself _wow, aren't you just confident today?_

He shook my hand and smiled, "I'm Isaac." I notices his eyes were a beautifully entrancing hazel color and I caught myself staring at him a moment later.

"I-it's nice to meet you." I said, blushing and looking down at my shoes.

"You too," he said. "You wanna grab a snack from the store cafe and talk about Doctor Who some more?"

I looked up at him again and was once again captivated, this time by his sparkling smile. I nodded slowly and took the hand he offered me, blushing slightly as I followed him to the small cafe area at the front of the store.

Once we had our snacks-he had a coffee and a cookie, while I had a diet coke and a rice crispy treat-we grabbed a table.

"Oh, you'll love this," I said as I began digging through my Harry Potter bag. I pulled out a small tin box, shaped and painted like the TARDIS.

"Oh my god, that's amazing," he said, picking it up to look at it better. "I am totally gonna steal this."

I swiped it back from him. "Nope," I said, placing it next to my drink. "You know, it's too bad I didn't wear _my_ Doctor Who t-shirt."

He quirked a brow. "Oh?"

"Yeah, it says 'I need a hug' and has a picture of a Dalek on it."

"That's amazing!" he said with a grin. "I'm totally jealous of that."

I laughed at him. "Yeah well, you're not getting it. It was a present from my mom."

"Understandable." He chuckled. "So, how come I haven't seen you around before?"

I paused, taking a sip from my soda. "Oh, I just moved to town. I just started school yesterday."

"Cool. So, what else do you like-other than Doctor Who?"

"Well, I love to sing. And I really love Harry Potter."

"Who doesn't?" he asked, causing me to chuckle.

"I don't know, but whoever they are, they should be shot."

He laughed, and I marvelled at how easy it was to talk to this boy I had just met. I never took to people this quickly, so it surprised me.

As we continued to talk, we discovered some creepy coincidences between our lives. We were born less than a month apart, and so were our younger siblings. Our mom's were both named Jeanne. We both loved and hated the same kinds of music. It was creepy, but amazing at the same time. I'd never had a connection like this with another person-not even Robbie.

Unfortunately, I had to head out way too early for my liking. "I'm sorry," I said, standing up. "I've got to head home to watch my sister while mom goes to talk to a photography client."

"It's all good," he said, standing as well. "It was amazing to meet you. You should totally give me your number so that we can text, and meet up some other time."

I smiled and took his proffered phone, typing in my number, while he did the same on mine. "I'll text you when I get home." I said, smiling one last time as I headed out of the store, waving at him through the window as my mom pulled up in her minivan.

"So, how was downtown?" she asked as I got in. I glanced back into the bookstore, seeing Isaac looking down at his phone. I smiled.

"Interesting."

By the time school rolled around on Monday, Isaac and I had texted so much that I had needed to erase my inbox at least twice. It was like we were physically incapable of running out of things to talk about.

I met up with Robbie before classes started, filling him in on what had happened over the weekend. Of course, he proceeded to poke fun at the fact that I had _finally_ met a boy who I _really_ liked.

I headed to class when the bell rang, where Kurt-who it turned out I had several classes with-informed me that we had a glee meeting after school today so that some of us could perform our songs for the theme Mr. Schue assigned on Friday.

"Have you chosen a song yet?" Kurt asked, a smirk I didn't quite like in place.

"Uhm... not yet... I went downtown on Saturday and got a little... distracted." I stopped, not sure if I wanted to tell him about Isaac yet.

"You met a boy!" he gasped out, practically squealing when I blushed wildly and motioned at him to shut up.

"Yes, I met a guy. The whole class doesn't need to know," I whispered, trying to get him to settle down.

He calmed down just enough to lower his voice to the level of a normal human and smiled the widest smile I'd ever seen. "What was his name?" he demanded, making me blush and look down at the piece of paper in front of me, having completely forgotten about the French we were supposed to be translating.

"He said his name was Isaac." I wrote down a sentence on the paper, hoping it wasn't as horribly wrong as I thought it was.

"Oh really? Cute. What's he like?"

"Well," I paused, trying to find the right words. "He's a nerd, like me. He started talking to me while I was reading a Doctor Who novel. So, we started talking about that. Then we talked about anything from that to our lives. It was such a weird and new experience for me. I've never had a connection like that with a guy."

He raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow as he wrote his own sentence on the paper. "Sounds intense..." I looked at his handwriting and shook my head, it was perfect.

"I guess that's one word for it..." I said slowly as I took it back from him and glared at the words on the page.

I focused on the classwork for the rest of the period, ignoring Kurt's attempts to get more information out of me. Unfortunately, my mind wandered, and I ended up thinking about Isaac-as I had been all weekend.

Finally the bell rang and I rushed out, smiling apologetically at him. "Sorry, Kurt it's just a little embarrassing. I promise I'll tell you about it eventually."

He smiled at this and nodded. "Okay! I'll see you later."

I giggled at him and turned, crashing directly into the chest of a different boy. "Oh gosh I'm so sorry!" I said, falling silent as I noticed the letter jacket he was wearing.

I backed up a few steps and looked at his face to make sure he wasn't angry and gasped, eyes widening.

I had just slammed straight into Isaac!

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please **_**please**_** review!**


End file.
